Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1
Plot Three people are seen getting ready to leave a house. One is Jeb Johnson. Another is Monik Greene, Jeb's best friend. The last one is Mark, Monik's father. Jeb is telling a joke. "There's a blood-sucking lawyer and an accused guy. The lawyer says 'I have some good news and some bad news.' 'What's the bad news?' asks the accused guy. The lawyer says 'The bad news is your blood is all over the crime scene, and the DNA tests prove you did it.' The accused guy says 'What's the good news?' The lawyer says 'Your cholesterol is 130.'" Monik laughs out loud. "That's probably the funniest one I've ever heard." She chortled. "I don't know, the one about the man only being able to see the numbers on the scale if he sucks in his stomach is pretty good." "True." Monik conceded. "Hey, Jeb, could you get the poles? We don't want to forget one again." Mark called. "Hey, even you liked the one about the guy who writes his book in fifth person, so every sentence starts with 'I heard from this guy, who told somebody'." Mark gives a sharp bark of laughter. Jeb walks over to the tent poles. He picks all four up easily and holds them over his shoulder. He turns around to continue joking. The screen freezes. We hear a voice over from Jeb. "Sometimes I think about that. That one last moment when we were all just normal people. It feels like a million years ago," He began, with a chuckle. "Like it was a completely different group of dudes. You know what I was scared of? I was scared that the fossil was Gary pranking me again. Twenty minutes later, life got a whole lot scarier." They're driving down the road in Sugar Rush. The radio is playing. "Locals are reporting several sightings of what some are calling the 'Monster of Candy Cane Forest.'" The announcer reported. "Ugh, people never learn. They all get worked up about these "monsters", that always turn out to be kids operating home-made robots. Like that "Mini-Kraken", or the "River Coelacanth"." Mark complained. "What do you expect, Mr. Greene?" Jeb asked. "I expect people to have an ounce of sense." Mark answered. "Come on, dad, we all know Jeb's behind it." Monik said, smiling. "I am not. Although that's not a bad idea, thanks, Monik." Jeb answered. "What did I just cause?" Monik asked herself. "Alright, lovebirds, cut it out." Mark teased. There is instant uproar in the car. "You best watch it when you park this car." Jeb threatened. "Don't think I'm gonna stop him, I'm gonna help him." Monik added. "Alright, uncle, uncle, I was joking! You of all people should know that, Jeb." Mark said in surrender. "I haven't ever heard you make a joke before." Jeb said surprised. "He might have made one when I was three." Monik said thoughtfully. "Alright, my turn. What goes up and never comes down?" He asked. "What?" "Your age." Jeb and Monik laughed. "Not really funny." Mark said. Jeb and Monik laughed harder at that. "I'm out. Let's just let Jeb have his monopoly." Monik conceded. "What do George Washington, Abraham Lincoln, and Christopher Colombus have in common?" Jeb asked. "No clue." Monik replied. "They were all born on holidays." He answered. "Hmm. Interesting." Mark said, not aware that it wasn't actually the case. "What's the easiest way to remember your wife's birthday?" Jeb asked. "What?" "Forget it once!" They laugh. Monik laughs the hardest. "Ooh, this one's good. A dog walks into a butcher shop and the butcher asks 'What do you want?' The dog points to a steak in a glass case. 'How many pounds?' The dog barks twice. 'Anything else?' The dog points to some pork chops and barks four times. So the butcher wraps up a two-pound steak and four pork chops, and places the bag in the dog's mouth. He then takes money from a purse tied around the dog's neck, and sees him out. A customer, who has been watching in amazement, follows the dog to a house several blocks away, where it rings the doorbell to be let in. As the owner appears at the door, the customer says, 'What a remarkable dog!' 'Remarkable?' snorts the owner. 'This is the second time this week he's forgotten his keys.'" Jeb and Monik laugh. "Like you used to do when I was 10, Dad?" "How do you still remember that?" "Ooh, this one's really good." "We're almost there, so that's gonna have to be the last one." "Two guys were out walking their dogs on a hot day, when they pass by a pub. The first guy says, 'Let’s go in there for a pint.' Second guy says 'They won’t let us in with our dogs.' First guy: 'Sure they will, just follow my lead.' He goes up to the pub, and sure enough the doorman says, 'I can’t let you in here with that dog.' He replies, 'Oh, I’m blind and this is my seeing-eye dog.' The doorman says, 'Ok then, come on in.' The second guy sees this and does the same thing, He goes up to the pub, and the doorman says, 'You can’t come in here with a dog.' He replies, 'I’m blind and this is my seeing-eye dog.”'The doorman responds, 'You have a Chihuahua for a seeing-eye dog?' The second guy stops for a second, and exclaims, 'They gave me a chihuahua?'" They laugh. "He was actually blind. Then how'd he see the trick? How'd he know it was a pub?" She stops and thinks about it for another 5 minutes. "Can I have one more while Monik's pondering the meaning of life?" Jeb asked. "Fine." "What do you call a droid that likes taking the scenic route?" "What?" "An R2-Detour." "That's so bad, it's good." They arrive. "OK, peeps, let's get a fossil." Mark said. "Found one!" Jeb said excitedly. "Where?" Mark asked cluelessly. "Look in a mirror." Jeb answered, chortling. "I so wish I could get away from those age jokes." Mark moaned. "OK, as much as I like making fun of Dad, it's time to be serious." Monik said, "I detest serious time." Jeb muttered. "At least Monik lets you make fun of me. I so wish I hadn't signed that contract she gave me when she was 13." Monik grinned mischievously at this. "I love that story. You know, not many kids can procure an actual, legit, legal contract granting them complete equality with their parents once they're 18. Their parents can't tell them what to do, or anything." Jeb said in wonder. "I still have the contract." Monik said, with another devilish grin. "You may not think you are, but you are a genius! A genius!" Jeb said loudly. "No, I'm not a genius." Monik denied humbly. "Yes you are. If only I had one like that." Jeb said thoughtfully. "And he's on the humorless parents." Monik sighed. "Hey, if you had your first taste of humor when you were 16, you would like to joke too. Just ahead, over that hill. If Gary isn't pranking me again." Jeb replied. "Why do you still hang around those people, if all they do is prank you?" Monik asked curiously. "Cause I can always subdue them with jokes that have plot twists." Jeb replied. "Like that prankster that scared everybody until they started scaring him back, and he was frozen in fear for all eternity. Literally." Monik said. "Yes! YES!" Jeb said evilly. "I should not have brought this up." Monik said. "Probably not." Mark agreed. They climbed over the hill. "There it is." Mark said. "OK, equal. what is it?" Monik asked to steer Jeb out of dangerous waters. "It's a good thing our game has devices that instantly identify any fossil." Mark said. He pulls out a device and scans the fossil. "Giganotosaurus Furiosa." He identified. "My favorite." Monik said. "Why?" Mark asked. "Cause nobody messes with him. Like me." She replied toughly. Mark looks at Jeb expectantly. "She's right." Jeb said, pointing. "You're useless." They load the fossil up into the truck, and it shrinks into a capsule. "Let's look around for anything else." Mark said. They walk into the woods. Soon, they hear rustling sounds. "I hear something." Monik said. "It's not me. This time." Jeb said. "Let's go back to the car." Mark suggested. The rustling gets closer and closer as they head back. They get more nervous. "Maybe it's the Monster of Candy Cane Forest." Said a scared Monik. "It's probably just Gary. It's probably just Gary." Jeb said, trying to reassure himself. "Oh come on, you two, it's noth-" Just then, the creature charged. "Oh bleep!" Monik pigeon-cussed. "Go! Go! Go!" Jeb called. The creature is faster. It pounced on Mark. "DAD!" Monik yelled. "Go!" Mark yelled. "Come on, Monik!" Yelled a terrified Jeb. They ran to the truck at about 100 miles an hour. Monik got out her spare keys and they floored the gas pedal, tearing the speed limit laws to shreds. They arrived in the town in about two seconds. Jeb's eyes are wide, he's breathing heavily, and has not a joke to tell. "I changed my mind. I do NOT want to go into the homemade robot business." Jeb said, in all seriousness. Monik's just sitting there, eyes wide, breathing heavily. Jeb looks at her, and makes an executive decision. "Let's go to the town pub, see if anyone can direct us to the right people. Monik just nodded feebly. "Mmhmm." She mumbled. Jeb takes the front seat, and drives off, much slower this time. He drives up to the pub. "Let's go." Jeb said. They get out of the car and walk in. "Hello. What can I do you for? Hang on, what's up with you guys? You look like you've seen a ghost." The bartender asked. "Yeah, I don't know about ghost, but we saw something. We'd like to know where to go, who to talk to." Jeb explained. "Unexplained sighting. You want Bill. He lives just at the edge of town. Bill's part of a cryptid organization called the Unexplained Creature Control Force. We don't know much, but they deal with unusual creatures. They were the ones who debunked all those kiddies making homemade robots." The bartender said. "What's his address?" Jeb asked. The bartender handed over a piece of paper. "Thanks. We'll go talk to him. Let's go, Monik." Monik gets up wordlessly, still wide-eyed and white as a sheet. "Poorl girl. Looks like she's seen something real petrifying." The bartender said to himself. Jeb drives their car to a house on the edge of town. They get out of their car, walk up, and knock. Bill appears at the door. He's about 6 feet tall, with black hair and a beard exactly like Seneca Crane from the Hunger Games. "Hello. Can I help you?" Bill asked. "I hope so. We've seen... something, and we were told that you could help us." Bill's expression changed from curiosity to businesslike. "I see. Well, come in." They enter into a sitting room. Bill leads them to an office. He sits behind the desk, and motions them into the other chairs. He gets out a notepad and pen. "All right. Tell me what you saw." Jeb explains, and Bill writes down details. "So that's what happened. What was that? How did it get here?" Bill gets up, crosses to the door, and looks out. He walks back. "This stays in here, alright? The Unexplained Creature Control Force is a pseudonym. Our actual name is Time Preservers. We deal with holes in time called anomalies, which allow creatures from the past to cross over into our modern time. Our job is to get the creatures back through, and keep the timeline from getting out of whack. Imagine what could happen if one of these things open up while the games are being played. Countless games could be unplugged. Thousands, maybe even millions of people left homeless. The complete end of life as we know it. We also have to keep the anomalies secret, to prevent mass hysteria." Bill said. "If it's such a big secret, then why are you telling us?" "Our policy is to let any witnesses join us, because we consider it kinder than telling them a false story about what happened." "That's generous of you." Jeb commented. "Yep. That Mini-Kraken was a Mortoniceras. The River Coelacanth was really a Latimeria in a river, as I myself found out when I fished it out. Come on. It's time to meet the rest of the gang." They exit Bill's house. Bill gets in his car, and Jeb and Monik get into theirs. Bill drives out, and Jeb follows him. Bill drives up to a building on the Sugar Rush Castle grounds. He drives up to the main gate. A woman appears on the screen. "Hello?" She asks. "Hi, Alice. It's Bill with two witnesses." Alice signs off, and the gate opens. Bill drives into a parking lot, and parks. Jeb parks right next to him. "All right, guys. Time Preserver protocol is that I give the notes as to your encounter, then introductions, and we decide what you shall do for the force." Bill explained. "K." Jeb said. Bill lead them in. Ralph, Vanellope, Calhoun, and Felix are at a table. Alice is at a computer. "Alright, River Monsters, what happened?" Calhoun asked. Bill handed over his notes. Calhoun, Ralph, Vanellope, and Felix read them. "I see." Ralph said. "Let's get introductions over with. I'm Fix-It Felix Jr., from the game of the same name. This is Wreck-It Ralph, from the same game. Over here is Sergeant Calhoun, from the game Hero's Duty. This is President Vanellope, from Sugar Rush where we are now. We're the field team. You've already met Bill, our witness gatherer from Sugar Rush. Over at the Toshiba is Alice, our computer technician and database manager. She's from Cool Computers, that work world game that got plugged in last year." Felix briefed. "This is Eugene 'Jeb' Johnson, aspiring comedian, and Monik Greene, paleontologist in training. They are both from Dig-It Dinos, that dino game that got plugged in a month ago." Bill said. "Jeb, you look pretty strong. Monik, we could use someone with knowledge on creatures. Let's put you guys on the field team." "Now that we've got all the "Hey, wassup, how are you?" over with, we need to agree on a battle plan. We have an unknown predator in Candy Cane Forest. We need to figure out what it is, so we can know how to get it out." Calhoun said, slinging a large blaster over her shoulder. "As long as you don't use that gun, Calhoun. We've discussed this, you can't kill these creatures. It's too risky, we could change the timeline." Ralph said warningly. "Why not? Why not blast them to Mars?" Monik asked. "Because, Monik, we can't risk changing the timeline. These creatures are from the past, and we need to make sure nothing gets changed. Let's say we shoot this thing. What about its future children? They will never be born. And their children will never be born either, and theirs, and theirs, and theirs, and theirs. And it comes down to this. About 10,000 years ago, a caveman goes out to hunt mammoths. But you've shot all the mammoths in existence, by shooting that one creature. The caveman starves to death. And he could have been the father of entire civilizations. And in our time, things are drastically different. Sugar Rush could be a game about going to the dentist's. Or maybe the racers are all fish people, and it's underwater. Maybe the Cy-Bugs destroyed the entire arcade, because everyone who was supposed to fight them was descended from that caveman. Maybe that fish people thing happens, and the game gets unplugged because the gamers remember how it's supposed to be. Maybe you wind up unbirthing yourself, because of that caveman. Because of that, lizards evolve into people instead, and every game gets unplugged. Anything could happen. We don't know what could happen. That's why we need to keep everything the same." Bill speeches. "Dang, Bill." Jeb whistled, impressed. "So how are we going to figure out what we're dealing with?" Vanellope asked. "My dad has...had a database on prehistoric species, everything that's been discovered. We could look in there." Monik suggested, still with that same deer-in-the-headlights expression. "I say we do that." Felix seconded. They get out into the parking lot. Jeb and Monik get in their car. Felix and Calhoun get into a big military car. Ralph gets into a large BMW, and Vanellope gets into a candy-themed pickup truck. They drive up, Jeb leading the way this time. Later, they arrive at the house. They get out of the car and walk in. Monik's still in shock, so Jeb lets them in. He leads the way to Mark's study. "All right, Joker, what's the password?" Calhoun asked. "Mr. Greene never actually shared that information with me. Monik?" Monik shakes her head, still wearing the same expression of shock. "Well we gotta try. I do know one thing, he doesn't do that three tries thing." Jeb said. "Try 'password'." Vanellope suggests. Everyone looks at her. "What? It's Ralph's Facebook password." She defended. "I thought we agreed not to share that information." Ralph reminded her. "Favorite dinosaur." Felix suggested. "Brachiosaurus." Jeb read out as he typed. It doesn't work. "Favorite prehistoric mammal." Felix suggested. "Megantereon." Jeb said. "A what?" Felix asked. "Smilodon's daddy species." Jeb explained. "Oh." Felix said. It doesn't work. Jeb sighs and puts his head down. "Duh. It's the only joke he actually knew." "What?" Calhoun asked. "Monik Johnson." Jeb typed. Monik groaned. "I get it." Calhoun said, giving Felix a rare smile. They get in. "Wow. That is a lot of species." Calhoun said, staring at the description box. Without an actual description, it said 2,000,000 possibilities. "Monik wasn't kidding when she said every species. "How'd he write up the entries for all this?" Felix asked in amazement. "Dude was in college from like 19 to 40, hunting down everything known, learning all the dirt on them, writing it up. You should see the page for the well-known ones." Jeb clicks on the search bar and types up a description. "Approx. 5 meters long, 1,000 pounds, quadrupedal reptile, saber teeth." Entries pop up. Jeb clicks on one. "There it is. Inostrancevia." He said. "The heck is a..." Calhoun began. "Inostrancevia. This thing is a Gorgonopsid, which was a very powerful alpha predator. This thing could probably throw a car with its head. And it's out in Candy Cane Forest. This is not good." Jeb explained. "All right, now we know what we're dealing with. Let's get some tranq guns, head out, find the anomaly, and get it back through alive." Ralph said, pointing at Calhoun warningly. "It's like he doesn't trust me." Calhoun complained, though she couldn't quite pull off the wounded pride expression. The team gets back in their cars and drive to Candy Cane Forest. Jeb leads them to the site of the attack. "Wow. It doesn't look like anything happened here." Jeb commented. "That's because predators typically clean up after themselves. You might find a shoe or maybe a piece of clothing, but not much. They'd just disappear." Calhoun explained in her tough-as-nails manner. Jeb whistled. "OK, can we find a way to stop these things from opening? I like myself at the top of the food chain." He asked. "Unfortunately, there's not much we know about them. This is only our third incursion." Vanellope said. "Well, what do you know?" Jeb asked. "They're rips in the space-time continuum, that allow creatures from the past to cross over into the arcade. They also have magnetic fields around them, so anything metal is sucked straight through." Ralph lectured. Everyone stared at him. "What? OK, so I'm not a genius, but I'm not a complete idiot either." Ralph defended. "Sure, Password." Vanellope teased. "Shush it, BestPresidentEver." Ralph shot back. "What's wrong with my Pokémon Showdown username?" Vanellope asked. "It's kinda arrrogant, Vanell." Felix pointed out. "Only a little." Vanellope responded. Jeb stared between them longingly. "How long until we get into this kind of conversation? Sometimes friendly banter is the best kind of humor." Jeb asked. "Maybe three incursions. If you survive that long." Ralph said. "If?" Jeb asked, worried."Oh, don't worry, we've never had anyone die." Vanellope reassured him. "That's because we've never had anything dangerous before." Calhoun said unhelpfully. "Not the time, Calhoun." Vanellope chastised her, as Jeb looked worried again. They hear a chirping, and see a lizard. "What's that?" Ralph asked. Monik gets out the laptop, and types a description into the database. "Coelurosauravus. A basal diapsid reptile. Likely fed on plants." She read. "Well, I got this. Think it'll like it?" Vanellope asked, holding up a yellow lemon-like fruit. "That a Citronal?" Jeb asked. "Yep." Vanellope confirmed. "Everything likes those. Including me. If you don't like a Citronal, you're either a carnivore or a weirdo." Everyone laughs, and even Calhoun manages to crack a smile. "What? Wow, I wasn't even trying that time." Vanellope holds out the Citronal. "Hey, buddy. Here you go. It's OK, we won't hurt you." At this, Ralph lays a hand on Calhoun's gun. "No trust." Calhoun muttered, though not quite managing to pull of a wounded look. "You do have a history, Calhoun. You did try to shoot both creatures that came through before this." Alice said over the comms. "Don't you have a database to manage?" Calhoun asked, trying to get rid of her. "Way ahead of ya, Trigger-Happy. I've already created and filled in the page about Coelurosauravus, and just for fun, created a page for Inostrancevia, hacked in to Monik's old man's database, and copied the info. All I need now is a picture." Alice responded cooly. "She's really good at her job." Bill said. "So would you if, in your game, you had to help the players manage a business' database. Including the idiots." Alice reminded him. Meanwhile, Vanellope has gotten the Coelurosauravus to climb onto her shoulder. "There you go." She said. "Now, let's find an anomaly and an Inostrancevia." Calhoun said. "Heads up. We've got a report from a farmer that something killed one of his sheep and stashed the body in the tree. Should I update the Inostrancevia's page?" Alice informed them. "Wait for us to identify that that's what it was. OK, here's the plan. Calhoun, Felix, and Jeb will go to investigate the sheep killing, while Ralph, Monik, and I continue to look for the anomaly and the Inostrancevia." The team splits up. At the farm, Calhoun and Felix's military car, and Monik's car drive up. They get out. The farmer leads them to the attack site, telling them his story. "I noticed all the sheep were off to one side, then realized a ram was missing. I looked around, and saw him in a tree." He said. Calhoun pulls the body down and examines it. "It's definitely Rogue A." She whispered. "Updating page." Alice said. "These animals are how I make money. I can't have something killing them." The farmer said. "Don't worry. You won't have to worry about the predator. We're gonna remove it and return it to where it belongs. That's what we do. We're Animal Control." Felix assured him. "Good thing. I can't be losing my money." The farmer said, relieved. "Hey, if you get wind of anything similar, a strange sighting, another attack, something like that, call this number." Felix said, handing him a slip of paper. "OK, will do." The farmer said. The team begins to walk back to the car. "Hey, Felix? Wasn't the policy to add any witnesses to the force?" Jeb asked. "Yes, but since he didn't actually see Rogue A, we don't, especially since he already had a paying job. No offense, but you and Monik don't really have jobs aside from the force, do you?" Felix explained. "Not really. Palaeontology is privately funded. That's exactly why Dr. Grant went to Isla Sorna in Jurassic Park III." Jeb said. "Didn't they actually go to rescue the guys' kid?" Calhoun asked. "Yeah, but they didn't tell him that until they were already on the island. They needed to get him on, so they told him something that would make him agree." Jeb explained. They reached the cars and drive to where the other cars are parked. "Alice, where are they?" Calhoun asked. "Bout a third of a mile in the 2:00 direction." Alice reported. They turn to the direction she indicated, and walk for 1,760 feet to meet up with the rest. "Hey, guys. Check it. We found a Rogue C." Ralph said. They see a large creature. Jeb gets the laptop and types a description. "Scutosaurus. A parareptile. Plant-eater." He briefed. "Yeah, but Alice eats so many peas it might make an exception for her." Bill joked over the comms. "Oi!" Alice yelled. Everyone laughed. "OK, now w-" Calhoun began. They hear a roar. The Scutosaurus gives a cry of alarm, and begins to run. "Follow it!" Ralph yelled. They run after it, until it goes to a glowing, flickering orb, and goes through. "What's that?" Jeb asked. "That's the anomaly, Caesar Flickerman." Calhoun said. "Looka like somebody took a hammer to a glass ball, froze it, then did some hocus pocus to make the shards spin around." Jeb commented. "Not a bad description." Felix said. "OK, Rogue C's through. I guess some of us should go through to return Rogue B. The rest'll stay here and keep an eye out for Rogue A. Personally, I want to go through to see what it looks like on the other end." Vanellope said. "And I could use the cameras on your clothes to take pictures of the area for the database." Alice put in. "I'm kinda curious too." Jeb said. "I'd better go through to make sure you two don't get yourselves in trouble. After all, you probably won't regenerate if you die in the past." Calhoun commented. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun step through. They come out in a range of hills, with conifers, volcanic rocks, and ash. "Interesting place to live." Calhoun said. The Coelurosauravus flies off Vanellope's shoulder, and away into the forest. "There we go." Vanellope said. "Hey, can we explore a little bit? So Alice can get pictures." Jeb asked. "I don't see why not." Vanellope said. "Except that the anomaly could close while we're playing tourist." Calhoun said. "Calhoun, the anomaly is showing no signs of closing. We're good for a little bit." They walk around, looking around. "Hey, what's that over there?" Jeb asked. They run over. "It's a camp. We're not the first people here." Calhoun said. "But who could it be?" Jeb asked. "It's a few years old. I don't think they're still here." Calhoun noticed. "Guys." Vanellope said strangely. They walk over to find a human skeleton partially buried in the dirt. "It looks like we found who made the camp." Jeb said. Calhoun bent over and measured the hips. "It's a man." "How do you think he died?" "I don't know, but I don't think it was thirst or starvation. There's still food and water in that box over there." "Maybe we should head back now, so we can tell the others." Vanellope suggested. They head back to the anomaly, and go back through. "Hey, guys. How was it?" Felix asked. "Rogue B is through. We also found an abandoned camp from unknown persons, at least one of which is now deceased." Calhoun briefed. "A camp?" Ralph asked. "I'm afraid so." Vanellope said. They hear a roar, as the Inostrancevia charges. "Get back!" Calhoun yelled. She fires tranq darts at it, but they don't do anything. It lunges forward and disarms her. It is about to attack her, but Ralph punches it, knocking it back. It lunges, and he wrestles with it for a moment. He manages to get it to rear up. Suddenly, a tranq dart hits it. Monik has picked up Calhhoun's gun. She fires two more darts into its stomach, and it collapses. "That's for my father, you son of a raptor." She said. Ralph removes the darts and throws the Inotrancevia back through. The anomaly closes behind it. "Another incursion dealt with. Let's head back to Time Preserver Central to cool down." Ralph suggested. Later, they're doing just that in the lobby. "So there's a camp in the Permian. That's interesting." Alice said. "Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do at the moment to try and figure out who it was." Calhoun said. "Hey, the arcade's almost open. Let's all head back to our own games." Felix said. "Oh! I finally got that Chihuahua joke!" Monik yelled suddenly. Everyone laughed. Trivia The team finds a camp in the Permian, just like in Primeval. It remains to be seen whether other events in that episode will come true as well. Quotes and References In the opening joke, Jeb says "blood-sucking lawyer." This is a reference to John Hammond's line in Jurassic Park. The voice-over is a reference to the Animorphs series, where Jake makes a similar line in the first book. The "home-made robot" story is a reference to Mac and Toby using the same story to cover up a Triceratops incursion on Primeval: New World. The fossil is of Giganotosaurus Furiosa. This is not a real species, rather a fictional one that features in the game ARK: Survival Evolved. Calhoun calls Bill "River Monsters", referencing the TV show, as Bill had been fishing at the time of his encounter. Bill's lecture about not changing the timeline is based on a similar lecture in the story A Sound of Thunder. Jeb references Jurassic Park III during the conversation at the farm. Calhoun calls Jeb "Caesar Flickerman" after they find the anomaly, referencing the Hunger Games character, as Jeb is an aspiring comedian.